1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dollys. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dolly for moving and storing a dock plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dollys used for moving articles are made in a variety of configurations. Some are for general use such as flat dollys for moving furniture or goods. These dollys may be elongate, having a rear-mounted handle for pushing the dolly loaded with boxes or the like. Others rely on friction of the moved piece to move the dolly, the moving force being applied to the item such as a piece of furniture. Some dollys are designed to move a particular item or class of similarly shaped items.
Dock plates used at loading docks to provide a path for loading and unloading goods between a truck bed and a loading dock are in wide use. Such dock plates are generally of heavy metal and require two workers to put in place and move to convenient storage. It would be desirable to provide a dolly for moving and storing a dock plate which allow a single worker to handle and store a dock plate. It would also be desirable if the dolly provides for storage thereon while leaning the dock plate against a wall so as to minimize storage space and remain conveniently placed for later movement.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a dolly for metal plates solving the aforementioned problems is desired.